Drunken Sorrow
by Hades'Queen
Summary: BELLY FLOP! Now that I got your attention, please read the story. Remus is getting drunk at a bar. Longer Summary inside. Tonks&Remus one-shot.


**Disclamaire:** Characters belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
**A/N:** When I began to write this I had not idea what I would write about and I had no idea who I would use as the main characters. But I was hit with insparation when I heard one of my favorite spanish songs. I imediately related the song to Remus J. Lupin. Don't ask why I just did.  
  
**Summary:** Remus is getting drunk at a bar, drounding his pain in a sea of liquor. But what happens when the cousin of his best bud walks in. Tonks/Remus. One-shot. REVIEW!  
  
**Dunken Sorrow**  
  
_"Tonks do you remember when we got together?" Remus asked as he looked at Tonks. Her hair reached down to her waist and it cascaded down her back in waves. It was as black as night. She looked plain but beautiful. Her eyes where green and gave her an exotic look. This was her in her natural form. She only allowed him to see her like this.  
  
"How could I forget?" she asked as she looked at him. "I was seventeen and I had just fininshed Hogwarts. You where thirty-two at the time."  
_  
**Flashback to Six Years Ago**   
  
Remus was currently sitting in a bar. It was eight o'clock at night and he couldn't sleep. For the past couple of weeks he was completely unable to sleep. For weeks he tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep and it was all because of her, Raven Switzer. Raven was the first person he had ever really fallen in love with. They had met in their last year of Hogwarts for the first time and a year later they where going out. They had been together for so many years and all of a sudden she just decided that she wanted somone better than him. Someone who had alot of money and was economically stable.  
  
Now he sat here in a filthy, musky bar trying to drown his sorrow. Trying to make it all go away. He felt so much pain. He didn't understand how he could love someone so much and she just left him. He didn't understand how she could just leave him like that. He didn't understand how she could throw away fifteen years like that. He was not only depressed but he also felt very angry.  
  
At that moment he felt someone sit next to him and he turned around to see who it was. He could see a seventeen year old girl sitting next to him. He wondered what a young girl like her was doing in a place like this. She was currently looking around so it gave him the chance to look at her. Her hair was waist length and brown. She soon turned around and her dark brown eyes clashed with his amber ones. She soon brightened up and smiled at him.  
  
"Remus," she said with a smile as she looked at him. She completely turned around so that she was facing him. He looked at her and wondered who she was and how she knew him. As far as he knew, he did not know any seventeen year old girls. "You don't remember me, do you? It's me, Tonks, Sirius' cousin. You aged well, you look like your twenty," she said.  
  
"Tonks? I haven't seen you in a long time. Last time I saw you, you where ten years old," he said as he looked at her. She noded. "You must be out of Hogwarts by now. What are you going into?" he asked as he looked at her.  
  
"I'm starting my auror trining in a couple of weeks," she responded as she looked at him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he suddenly asked as he remembered that she was currently sitting in a dim lit bar.  
  
"Oh, I broke up with my boyfriend. We where going out for like five years and than he desides that he doesn't like me anymore. Says that I'm not good enough for him because I'm a half blood. It just goes to show you what happens when you go out with a idiot Slytherin. Stupid closed minded jerks," she responded as she got her drink. She drunk the drink down like it was water. "What about you?" she asked.  
  
"I've been with Raven for fifteen years and she suddenly desides that I'm not economically stable and that she needs someone that can support her and isn't half animal," he responded bitterly as he looked into his drink. Now he knew that he had too much to drink. He hadn't even told Sirius what was wrong with him. Clearly he had drunk too much to be telling her what was wrong.  
  
"How much have you had to drink Remus?" she asked as she looked at him.  
  
"Seven beers and six firewhiskeys, I think," he responded as he looked at her.   
  
"Well Remus you're a great guy and I think that you deserve much better than this Raven. I mean I met you when I was six and throughout the years I had gotten to know you and I know that you are a great guy," she said as she looked at him. He merely shook his head and turned back to his drink. He waved the bartender over and asked for another whiskey. He drank it down quickly. He than asked for another. All the while Tonks watched him. He grabbed his drink but before he could drink from it she put her hand over his. He turned to look at her. "I think that you have had enough."  
  
"No I haven't," he said as he looked at her. "But you, you shouldn't be waisting your time in here. You're young and you have your entire life ahead of you. You shouldn't waste your time on someone who couldn't apreaciate you and had something against your lineage. You're a great girl and you're heading places. You're also young and beautiful and there are many more guys from where that one came from. Better ones." he said as he looked into her eyes. She smiled faintly and looked down at her hands. Remus soon realized that everything that he had just said was the true.  
  
"Well the thing is I have already met someone," she said as she looked back up at him. "He's wonderful, but I'm afraid of what he is going to say. I'm sure that he doesn't like me in that sense. He'll probably think that I'm a foolish little girl that doesn't know what she wants and that the age difference," she said as she looked into his eyes. He felt like he could melt under her gaze, even if it really wasn't her color eyes. When he had first met her, he had seen _her_ beautiful emerald eyes. "What do you think about age differences between couples?"  
  
"Well as long as the couple loves each other it doesn't matter, though, relationships with large gaps in the age are often ridiculed," he responded as she looked at him. She looked at him and wondered how it was that he could speak so regally when he was absolutely drunk. The only thing was that he really let out what he thought when he was drunk. "So who is this person?" he asked as he looked at her. She turned around and looked at him. She stared at him and it made him realize who it was she had fallen for.  
  
"Me?" he asked as he looked at her. She noded in response. He turned away from her and turned to the bar. He drunk the firwhiskey and turned to look at her.  
  
"Well?" she asked as she looked at him.  
  
"I think I love you too," he said. This caused her to smile and she through her arms around him and pressed her lips against his. He could feel her pressing her body against him as she leaned on him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and ran his tongue over her lips. She soon opened her mouth and he moves his tongue into her mouth to explore and taste every inch of it. After a minute they pulled away, both unable to breath.  
  
"Remus can we ..." she said suggestively into his ear. He gave her a look and she waved him off. "Come on Remus," she moaned into his ear. "I want you," she continued. He could feel his lower body stiffen. He knew that he would give in and that there was no point in arguing.  
  
"All right," he said. Together they walked out of the bar and walked into the Inn next to it. They asked for a room and payed. They than hurried to the room and walked in, closing the door and locking it behind them. They began to kiss as they stepped into the room and she began to unbutton his shirt. His shirt soon fell to the floor. He than slowly began to pull her shirt and soon had her out of it. He ran kisses down her neck and on her collar bone. His hands carressed her thighs. He could hear her moan in the back of her throat and he could feel himself growing harder.  
  
Soon they where both on the bed. He was lying over her, placing kisses everywhere and anywhere. She parted her legs and he situated himself in them. He slid in and moved. He looked into here eyes and he could see them turn green. Her hair soon began to change color an dbecome black. He soon noted how her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure and he smiled as she moaned. HE was soon moaning her name and she was moaning his. For the first time ever, it fel like more than just sexual intercourse. For once it reallly felt like he was making love to someone.

**End of Flashback**  
  
_"That was great. Remus I would have never guessed that you where a sex god," Tonks said as she looked into his eyes. he looked into her green eyes and smield. He grabbed her hands in his. He kissed her hands and smield at her.  
  
"I love you and I am so happy that you have been in my life the past six years of my life," he said as he looked deeply into her eyes. She smiled and noded as she felt the very same way. She loved him more than anything and she was willing to spend the rest of her life with him. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips and looked into his eyes.  
  
"It was destiny for me to run into you in your drunken sorrow," she said with a smile as she looked at him. "Otherwise you would have never placed a hand on me and we probably wouldn't be together in this very moment." He than leaned back and pulled something small out of his pocket. "What are you doing Remus?" she asked as she looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Tonks we have been together six magical years. You where there with me through everything. I love you more than anything and I hope that you never leave. I will be with you until I die, and I know that you will do the same. But I want to make it official," he said as he looked at her. He pulled out the ring and grabbed her left hand. "Tonks will you marry me?" he asked as he looked at her. She smiled broadly at him.  
  
"Of course!" she exclaimed. He slid the ring into her finger and sh than tackled him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she had tackled him with such force that they fell over on the floor. She was than lying over him, smiling down at him. "You didn't even have to ask," she said as she looked at him.  
  
"I thought that it would be more polite," he said as he looked at her. She once again only smiled and placed a kiss on his lips._  
  
**_THE END_**


End file.
